This invention relates to the improvement of a cooling air supply device having a plural air flow divider with fan forced circulation, and more particularly to the improvement of a cooling air supply device for a freezing compartment which evenly outflows the cooling air into the whole space of the freezing compartment.
In a conventional refrigerator cooling air supply device, the cooling air generated from an evaporator is circulated forcibly with a fan. The volume of the cooling air forcibly fed by the fan is controlled by a rib or plate in the duct for guiding the cooling air. The outflow is provided on the upper portion of the rear wall of the freezing compartment so as to feed the cooling air forward. On the other hand outflow is provided on the center portion of the ceiling of the freezing compartment so as to feed the cooling air downward. Such above typical structure is disclosed in detail in Japanese Utility Laid-Open applications No. 87490/1988 and No. 45666/1987. The prior art devices exhibit a problem in that the volume of the cooling air fed from the outflow grill is not dispersed through the whole space of the freezing compartment. This is especially a problem where the amount of stored food-stuffs in the freezing compartment prevents the cooling air fed from the upper center portion from circulating along the side wall, resulting in a large variation of temperature in the freezing compartment and poor freezing efficiency. The cooling air is not evenly distributed across the upper through the lower portion of the freezing compartment. Furthermore, when the freezing compartment is filled with food-stuffs, it is difficult for the air to be fed toward the door portion and the side wall portions. This results in the problem that temperature variation occurs between the center portion and the side wall portions of the freezing compartment.